


Memorable Nights Don't Come Around Too Often

by almostshadydelusion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: Smut! That's it just smut.





	Memorable Nights Don't Come Around Too Often

The shirt clung to his pectorales, once white and pristine now soaked with sweat. 

Cheap cologne flooded Jim’s nostrils and he felt the blood rush towards his crotch. 

Sebastian was amused at Jim’s obvious arousal and removed his shirt in one swift movement.

Jim’s eyes were half lidded, a faint blush painted his cheeks and his pupils were dilated. 

Sebastian stalked across the room. His muscled arms caressed Jim’s stubbled face before claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Sebastian was an Adonis among men, dirty blonde hair, misty grey eyes and tanned, chiseled body. Jim submitted his mouth to Sebastian and said Adonis responded by deepening the kiss causing Jim’s legs to buckle.

The consulting criminal was swept into a bridal carry towards the bedroom. Sebastian never once broke the kiss. 

He was gently placed onto the bed finally breaking the kiss to fill his lungs once more. The Adonis straddled Jim. 

He slowly began to undress the man, carelessly tearing Jim’s Westwood suit. Jim heard his lover mutter something like ‘Too many damn layers.” When Jim lay exposed and vulnerable Sebastian began a harsh assault with his mouth. 

He sucked, bit and bruised the soft, pale skin. The man beneath him writhed and moaned, his eyes seemed to beg for more. 

Sebastian complied to the unspoken request. 

He took Jim’s fully erect cock into his hand and began to stroke him at a leisurely pace. Jim cried out when Sebastian took Jim into his mouth. 

Jim’s hands were tightly fisted into the other man’s hair. It took every ounce of self-control not to thrust his cock into Sebastian’s warm, wet mouth. 

Sebastian observed the telltale signs that Jim was close to orgasm, the sharp gasps of breath, Jim’s curling toes and arching back. Sebastian strokes became faster and with a final moan Jim’s orgasm overtook him. 

The two lovers panted hard before Jim suggested that perhaps Sebastian would like to join him in the shower, so they could ‘take care’ of Sebastian’s arousal.

**Author's Note:**

> No talking sorry. Might write a shower scene sequel. Thanks for reading!


End file.
